Septième ciel
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Alors que Balthazar fait tranquillement la fête, Raphaël débarque pour lui demander le Bâton de Moïse. Ce qui va suivre risque de rester à jamais graver dans la mémoire de Raphaël. OS se passant au début de la saison 6


**Hello, hello !**

**Voici un petit OS écrit en collaboration avec une de mes amies, Maude. C'est une fic écrite pour un défi. Les personnages principaux devaient être Raphaël et Balthazar et le thème devait être humour ou drame. **

**Ce fut très compliquer de trouver une histoire avec ces personnages mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !**

**L'histoire se déroule au début de la saison 6 alors que la guerre civile divine fait rage et que Raphaël tente de récupéré les armes du paradis.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Par un soir d'été, un homme vêtu de noir déambulait dans les rues sombres de Paris. Il se dirigeait vers un vieux bâtiment qui, à priori, n'abritait que quelques squatteurs et certainement quelques rats. Un immeuble dénué de tout intérêt, en somme. Mais notre homme savait pertinemment que cela était tout sauf un endroit sans intérêt. Il poussa la porte principale, d'une seule main, avec une force surhumaine, qui fit valser la porte. Il pénétra alors dans un immense hall lourdement décoré dans un style baroque très prononcé. Au milieu de ce hall se dressait un immense escalier de marbre menant à l'étage, d'où s'échappaient divers sons mêlant rires d'homme et gloussement de femmes, témoignant de la présence de plusieurs individus dans l'immense bâtisse. Une musique entêtante se faisait également entendre.

Un profond soupir méprisant s'échappa de la bouche de l'individu qui se trouvait déjà sur la dernière marche. Se fiant à son ouïe, il emprunta le long couloir sur sa gauche. Ses pas le portèrent rapidement à la source du bruit. A ce moment-là, seule une porte séparait l'homme de l'affligeant spectacle qui l'attendait. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il poussa calmement la porte et se trouva face à une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vue.

Balthazar, ange de son état, était allongé presque nu sur un immense lit qui dominait la pièce. Ses poignets étaient attachés à la tête de lit par deux paires de menottes recouvertes de fourrure rose. Autour de lui, une dizaine de femme légèrement vêtues riaient bêtement. La plupart avaient un verre d'alcool à la main et des douzaines de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Alors qu'un second soupir méprisant se laissait entendre. Balthazar réalisa soudain qu'une autre personne avait rejoint la fête. Il leva alors la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant.

- Oh ! Raphaël. C'est un peu gênant comme situation, marmonna-t-il. Mais entre donc, ne te fais pas prier.

Raphaël ne broncha pas. Il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec exaspération. Balthazar fut bien vite délivré de ses liens et il prit également le temps de mettre un pantalon.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile, mon cher frère ? Ou peut-être es-tu venu te joindre à la fête ?

- Je n'ai point le temps pour tes sottises d'Homo Erectus, Balthazar.

C'est alors qu'une des jeunes femmes présentes s'approcha de l'archange.

- Homo je ne pense pas mais …. Erectus je pense pouvoir t'aider. Dit-elle d'un air aguicheur.

Raphaël, dépité, ne lui jeta même pas un regard et d'un simple claquement de doigts il la fit exploser. A ce moment, un silence plana dans l'ensemble de la salle, seulement perturbé par le son continu de la musique. Après quelques instants, une des escort-girls reprit la parole.

- Euh … elle est où Jessica ?

Là encore on entendit un léger « clac » suivi d'un gros « splatch ».

- Tu te fous de moi Raph' ! T'es en train de ruiner mon beau marbre blanc ! Tu sais combien elle va me coûter ta petite séance d'hémoglobine ?

Mais sa phrase se perdit dans les hurlements des jeunes femmes affolées, prêtes à se ruer vers la porte de la chambre. Mais cette dernière se referma brusquement sous leur nez, les piégeant comme des rats. Les cris retentirent de plus belle, et Raphaël y mit fin d'un geste afin de recouvrer le calme. Les filles, ainsi privées de leur langue, se mirent à gesticuler et à pleurer d'affolement.

Le regard sévère, Raphaël s'adressa à son frère.

- Sais-tu combien de nos frères et sœurs ont péris dans la guerre civile qui fait rage au paradis, alors que tu prends du bon temps ?

- Oh. Je suis sûr que notre Père est autant dévasté que moi par cette triste nouvelle. Mais j'ai une vie moi Môsieur ! Et aller me faire frire les ailes pour des soi-disant frères et sœurs, non merci. Je passe mon tour.

Une lame étincelante sortit alors de la manche de l'archange. En un éclair, il poussa Balthazar contre le mur, l'arme menaçante à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. L'ange laissa échapper un rire amusé.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Quel dommage que je soie le seul au courant de l'emplacement exact du bâton de Moïse. C'est bien ce que tu recherches, non ?

- Je vois que tu me connais bien. Tu sais donc que je serai capable de tout pour arriver à mes fins.

- Je sais également que tu réfléchis avant d'agir, il serait donc stupide de me tuer maintenant alors que je pourrais t'être utile.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! Où as-tu mis cette arme, Balthazar ?

L'ange écarta lentement la lame de son cou, tentant de se libérer. Il fit quelques pas, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- J'accepte de t'aider. Mais avant, buvons un verre pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour « faire la fête ». J'ai une armée à diriger, _moi Môsieur_.

- Très bien, je me vois donc obligé de me retirer, à bientôt cher frère, répliqua Balthazar s'apprêtant à se volatiliser.

- NON ! Attend ! S'exclama l'archange. Un verre, un. Compris ?

- Parfait !

Balthazar claqua des doigts et une montagne de verres emplis d'alcool empilés apparut aussitôt.

- Avec les compliments de notre cher ami Bacchus.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par l'attitude légère de son frère. Il prit cependant un verre, comme il l'avait promis. En une seule grande gorgée l'archange avait terminé sa coupe. Il attendait déjà les instructions de Balthazar pour retrouver le fameux Bâton.

- Je te ressers ? demanda l'ange un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Où. Est. Le. Bâton ? Répondit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Balthazar ne répondit que par un sourire narquois. Raphaël, hors de lui, s'empara à nouveau de son épée mais alors qu'il la pointait contre l'ange, elle lui échappa des mains et alla s'écraser au sol misérablement.

Balthazar ne put réprimer un fou rire incontrôlable alors que son frère titubait en s'approchant de lui. En effet, il savait que le vin de Bacchus montait à la tête bien plus rapidement que n'importe quel vin humain. Et les effets de l'alcool ne mirent pas long à se manifester chez Raphaël. Ce dernier tenta de ramasser son arme mais il piqua du nez et se retrouva au sol, face contre terre. Raphaël n'étant qu'à demi-conscient, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit permettant enfin aux muettes de s'échapper.

- Oh non ! C'était les meilleures que j'avais trouvées. Tu les aurais adorées chéri !

Raphaël, furieux voulut faire exploser son frère, mais alors qu'il claquait des doigts un très mignon lapin blanc apparut dans la pièce. L'ange suivit du regard l'animal qui sautillait dans la salle tandis que Raphaël observait ses doigts avec stupéfaction. Fou de rage, ce dernier réessaya. Au moment où le « clac » retentit, un autre rongeur aux longues oreilles fit son apparition.

- Oh, un autre lapin ! s'exclama gaiement Balthazar.

Le premier lapin se dirigeait alors vers le nouvel arrivant, par derrière. Il l'escalada tout à coup, faisant son devoir de reproduction avec fougue et rapidité. Balthazar fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Ah non… c'était une lapine.

L'ange observa un moment le spectacle affriolant qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, il se retourna vers Raphaël, un sourire amusé au visage.

- Je te rassure, les Humains ont plus de manière mon frère.

Mais sa phrase n'atteignit jamais son interlocuteur. Le pauvre archange était tombé inconscient dans ce qui semblait être un coma éthylique.

- Ah. Hm. Ce fut au moins rapide… fit remarquer Balthazar.

L'ange, fier de son coup, s'accroupit vers sa malheureuse victime, la tira par les jambes et, une fois arrivés à hauteur du lit, il le souleva et le reposa lourdement sur le matelas. Un grognement indistinct témoigna de la délicatesse de sa manœuvre.

Balthazar s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais au moment où il regarda derrière lui, un détail le stoppa.

Il s'approcha alors du lit, se réappropria les menottes à fourrure rose, dont il fit prisonnier Raphaël. Puis, il déboutonna la chemise de son frère comateux. Ensuite, il mit en place quelques derniers éléments, avant de finalement s'en aller, en ricanant.

Quelques heures plus tard, des sirènes retentirent aux alentours de l'immeuble. La police, avertie des événements étranges s'étant déroulés ici par les escort-girls, défonça la porte à coup de bélier.

Ce qu'ils virent, ils ne l'oublieront jamais.

Un grand black, couché de tout son long sur un lit aux draps de velours, déjà menotté, le torse nu, était endormi.

L'un des policiers s'approcha de l'individu. Rapidement, il remarqua un bout de papier à hauteur de son entrejambe. Il y lut :

« Balthazar m'a emmené au Septième Ciel »

_END_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A bientôt !**

**Amel & Maude **


End file.
